


When the Day Met the Night

by blueverse



Series: Star Trek x Reader [6]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Songfic, Spock - Freeform, Star Trek - Freeform, When the Day Met the Night, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueverse/pseuds/blueverse
Summary: "When the moon found the sun he looked he was barely hanging on but her eyes saved his life in the middle of summer."Spock x Female!Reader SongficWhen the Day Met the Night by Panic! at the Disco.This one-shot was written for and posted at an old Tumblr blog of mine several years ago.





	When the Day Met the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently posting some of my old one-shots that I have magically found on my old Evernote account. They are not good but I hope they at least entertain some of you.
> 
> You can find me on [the Unofficial AO3 Discord](https://discord.gg/3CXj7Vt)!

_**When the moon fell in love with the sun all was golden in the sky. All was golden when the day met the night. **_

Spock's mind wandered off as he strolled through the streets of San Fransisco. The Enterprise was docked on United Earth for a much needed repair.

He thought about how his life changed this last few days. Ambassador Spock. The ship's new captain. Vulcan.

Amanda.

The thought of his mother made him stop on the middle of the sidewalk. He closed his eyes to clear his thoughts, the busy streets overwhelming him. Out of all the distracting noises surrounding him his sensitive ears picked up something different.

A giggle.

_ **When the sun found the moon she was drinking tea in a garden under the green umbrella trees in the middle of summer.** _

His head snapped to his left and his eyes caught the familiar science blue. _"[Y/N][Y/L/N]."_ he recalled. Her name has been spoke a lot in Spock's conversations with Captain Pike.

_"She's a great officer."_ Pike had said. _"And a good friend."_

You were sat at a cafe, the antique book in your hands was the source of your amusement. Before he could stop himself, his feet carried him to the table you were seated.

"Lieutenant."

Your head raised and you were surprised to see Mr. Spock. Apart from a few brief discussions about missions and assignments, you never talked. So his appearance was indeed a surprise to you.

"Commander? Is there something wrong with my report?"

Spock didn't know how to react. Thinking about it now, he didn't even know why he was here either. You on the other hand, noticed his change in posture and how his sharp eyes were now dull.

"There is nothing wrong, Lieutenant. I was merely taking a walk. Mind if I join you?"

You offered him a smile and closed your book. "Please, Commander. Have a seat."

_ **When the moon found the sun he looked he was barely hanging on but her eyes saved his life in the middle of summer.** _

"I see that you are quite amused with that book." Spock said after taking a sip of his white tea. He was pleasently surprised by the fact that your voice managed to help him clear his mind.

The stories of your cat were forgotten when he mentioned your treasured book. You chuckled.

"It's Sherlock Holmes. The relationship between the detective and the doctor always makes me smile." you stopped. "Do you know Sherlock Holmes, Mr. Spock?"

"Yes." he answered, his hand slightly tightening around the cup. "I am familiar with it. My mother..."

Your eyes caught his clenched hand and you raised your own to touch his arm but decided against it. Instead you lowered your hand and gave him a warm smile, one that would be engraved in his mind and heart for the rest of his life.

_ **In the middle of summer, all was golden in the sky. All was golden when the day met the night.** _

"Commander! What a surprise!" you exclaimed when you saw Spock outside the nightclub Jim and Bones invited you. You gladly accepted and once again praised your new captain's choice of hangout.

You had walked outside for some fresh air. You were out of breath and your cheeks were flushed, most likely from dancing, Spock noted. And he decided he liked the color red on you.

"Doctor McCoy insisted that I join or else he would, and I quote, kill my Vulcan ass in my sleep. I fail to understand why."

You couldn't help the laugh that managed to escape at the monotone way he formed the whole sentence. "He really said that? Damn, I should remind him to go easy on you. Don't worry you will get used to him in no time." you said, formalities forgotten for a moment.

He raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He didn't know why but he wanted to hear that laugh again.

"So um... Would you like to join the others, Commander?" you asked.

"I would love to, Lieutenant."

_ **Summer, all was golden in the sky. All was golden when the day met the night.** _

Hands in your pockets, you peacefully walked in the chilly San Fransisco night. The way back to your rented apartment was a pleasant one and you never thought that Mr. Spock would want to escort you back.

You giggled as Spock gave you information about sehlats. "And what did you name your pet sehlat, Commander?"

"My father named him, his name was I-Chaya." he said and stopped for a moment, hesitant. "And you may call me Spock, as we are not on duty."

You exhaled, now a little more relaxed. You stopped when you reached your apartment and you turned to face him, slightly bouncing on your feet.

"And you may call me [Y/N]." your smile spread from your lips to your whole face and Spock couldn't help but get lost in your eyes before repeating your name.

"[Y/N]..." and then a smile appeared on his face.

Your original plan was to say good night and then retire to your flat. But when you saw that tiny (and cute) smile something in you stirred. And before you could stop yourself you got to your tiptoes and placed a kiss on his cheek. You squeaked a "Good night!" and then disappeared into the building.

Spock stopped for a moment, trying to process what just happened. He placed a hand on his cheek and turned to the direction you have dashed. His smile widened.

"Good night, [Y/N]."

_ **So he said, "Would it be alright if we just sat and talked for a little while if in exchange for your time I give you this smile?** _

You never expected Spock to raise his hand and wipe your tears away from your cheeks. You finally gained the courage to break up from your cheating boyfriend. You were happy that you finally did it. But you still couldn't help but cry, feeling unloved.

Spock's feet carried him to your apartment and he didn't realize it until it was too late. He was just going to ask if you wanted to walk with him. He wasn't ready for your puffy eyes and wet cheeks.

He didn't say anything. Just sat on your bed with you and listened to you. You flinched a little when you felt his hand on your face but didn't move away. He softly pressed his fingertips on your cheekbone, sending positive thoughts into your mind.

He thought you didn't notice the gesture since it wasn't too effective but he knew for a moment you felt at peace. Your eyes dropped and Spock helped you lay down.

When he made sure you were asleep, he left.

_ **So she said, "That's okay, as long as you can make a promise not to break my little heart or leave me all alone in the summer.** _

A formal gathering was expected after the promotion Christopher Pike got. Spock did his best to avoid his new captain while also trying not to neglect the old one. He had left Pike's side to refill his glass of wine, since the poor man still couldn't recover from his wounds.

He wasn't ready to see you, especially in a dress that looked like it was made out of Betazoid Silk. When he did see you, his heart skipped a beat. But he didn't falter as he approached the bartender and asked for a refill. He still followed you with the corner of his eye though, not being able to stop himself. You approached Pike and gave him a smile, soon losing yourselves in a conversation.

Spock refused to acknowledge the fact that he returned faster than he left, but it seemed like a certain Admiral did and he tried his best to hide the smirk that formed on his face.

"Here is your glass, Admiral." Spock had said and looked away. The last time he saw you was when you were crying your heart out because of some other human. He was angry. He wanted to somehow find the bastard and shred him to pieces. _"She is not yours to protect."_ his brain screamed. But his heart had other plans.

"Mr. Spock?" he snapped out of his thoughts when he heard your voice. When his gaze caught your eyes, he found himself not being able to look away. 

_ **Well he was just hanging around then he fell in love and he didn't know how but he couldn't get out. Just hanging around then he fell in love.** _

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" you asked before leading him to the balcony. The chilly night air felt nice on your skin and you took a moment to appreciate it. Only when Spock took his place next to you, you started talking.

"I wanted to thank you Spock." you said. "For taking care of me when I needed, I mean."

"It was the logical thing to do."

Silence fell between you after that and alarm sirens started to ring inside your head. _"Logical?"_ your brain screamed at you. _"He did a Vulcan meld with me because it was only logical?"_

Spock then realised your knowledge of the Vulcan meld and his back stiffined, the silence slowly becoming awkward. "I apologize." Spock said after clearing his throat. "It was not my intention to offend you."

"You did not offend me." you quickly said waving your hands in front of you. "I just hoped that you would have done it because you cared for me." came out a whisper from you. You thought he didn't hear it, but of course he did. He didn't say anything though as you gave him a "Thank you for listening." and hurriedly left to get back to the Admiral.

_ **In the middle of summer, all was golden in the sky. All was golden when the day met the night.** _

"The green blooded hobgobling is looking this way." Leonard gritted through his teeth as the crowd clapped for Jim whose face was adorned with a proud smile.

"Which one? The ambassador or-"

"The one that keeps giving you the bedroom eyes." you could literally feel him rolling his eyes.

"He is not giving me the bedroom eyes." you replied but couldn't stop yourself from looking his way out of curiosity. The moment you turned to him, Spock averted his gaze. "Oh, yeah?" you heard Leonard say with amusement to which you answered with a fist to his arm. "Shut your trap Bones!"

** _Summer, all was golden in the sky. All was golden when the day met the night._ **

"Permission to come aboard, Captain?"

You did not expect the Commander to enter the bridge with such confidence. You didn't expect Jim to welcome him with a bright smile either. "Looks like they sorted out their sexual tension." Uhura said next to you and you two couldn't help but laugh.

"As you have yet to select a first officer, respectfully, I would like to submit my candidacy. Should you desire..." Spock stopped to look at your way and your laughing ceased. Your gaze got caught on the slight mischievious glint in his eyes as he sent you a small smile. "...I can provide character references."

"Oh, he likes you." Uhura's voice interupted your exchange of glances and you turned to her in confusion. "Huh?" She just rolled her eyes and smiled. "I just hope you can understand him better."

You didn't answer her. Instead you let a smile take over your lips as Jim said "It would be my honor, Commander."

_ **When the moon fell in love with the sun all was golden in the sky. All was golden when the day met the night.** _

Weeks had to pass before you could talk to the half-Vulcan again. But when you did, you were about to pass out from overexertion, thanks to your clumsy lab assistant who managed to break your PADD filled with reports. You felt like a feather when a pair of strong arms sweeped you off of your feet and carried you to your quarters.

"What are you doing Commander?" you asked as he lowered you down so you could enter your code. "I was heading to my quarters anyways. You didn't have to waste your time with me."

"It's quite alright.I would like to cherish you as much as possible." he replied as your door opened. Words got stuck in your throat but you managed to turn around and look him in the eyes.

This could be the start of something amazing.

_ ** In the middle of... ** _

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [the Unofficial AO3 Discord](https://discord.gg/3CXj7Vt)!


End file.
